I'm missing you
by densifangirl-gr
Summary: Deeks goes undercover. For those eight months that he's gone, Kensi misses him like hell. Written for the Undercover Thursday. One-shot! Please read and review!


**I want to say a big thank you to both aprylynn and hermionesmydawg for giving me the chance to participate to the Undercover Thursday.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

One day they were giving each other their vows and the next day he was gone. Just like that, he was sent away. And she was given no explanation.

Eight months passed since he left. And no matter how many years would pass, she would never forget that day, the day he was taken away from her. For those past eight months, her boss was informing her about him. He was telling her that he was okay, that he was alive and well. And that was all she needed, to know that the father of their unborn kid was okay. Since she found it out, she wished every single day that he would be home before their kid will be born. She wanted him by her side on that day, holding her hand, giving her all the courage that she might need.

She was missing him desperately. She was going to bed and she was looking at the empty bedside next to her until she was falling asleep. And when she was waking up, her hand was touching that cold, still empty bedside. If only she could call him, to hear his voice again. She wanted to see his face again, his beautiful blue eyes with which she had fallen in love the very first time she met him. She wanted to hear him making his funny jokes. She wanted to lie in the bed next to him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms. She had wished so many times to just pause the time with her being in his arms. He was giving the best hugs. And his hug was so warm. He was just perfect.

She had begged her Operations Manager so many times to give her a number to call him but the small woman was refusing to do it saying that it was for his own safety since he was working undercover. And she had given specific orders to the dynamic duo up in Ops not to help her. She had basically lost all the options she had to contact him. And of course the grinch Assistant Director, who sent him away, wasn't willing to help her with that. Even though she used her pregnancy as an argument, no one was helping her.

Their first child arrived on a warm day of August. But he wasn't there with her. But she wasn't alone either. With her mother by her side, she welcomed her daughter, their daughter into the world. Her blue eyes and her very few blond hair she had reminded her of her long gone husband. She was just like him. The same perfection. As every newborn baby, she was sleeping with her mother at her parents' bedroom. Kensi had placed the small bed next to hers so that she could keep an eye on her during the nights. Even when she was sleeping she looked like her father. Every time she was smiling, she was giving her mother the impression that he was there. Every morning, the young Emily was making her mother's day with a big, cute smile that was worth everything in the world. Kensi was taking pictures of every single thing Emily was doing and then she was putting them in an album so she could show them to Deeks when he would get back.

* * *

It was a few days before September. And since they were living in Los Angeles every night of that period was warm and hot. Kensi was used to the weather but not the little Emily. She was getting sweaty which caused her to wake up and started crying a bit. It wasn't that loud to make Kensi wake up but it was bothering the newborn. Because, as her father, she needed her beauty sleep. While crying, two hands of a man whom she had seen within those few days that she was in life lifted her up and held her tiny body. The man placed her small head on his chest and he sat on the couch. Emily stretched her little arms and she touched the man's blond, long hair. She looked up at him and smiled at him. And the man could help but smile back to the little girl he was holding. She was, now, feeling much better. The temperature of the living room was cooling her and it was making it easier for her to sleep. He gently kissed the top of her head and she fell back asleep again.

The next morning, Kensi woke up from the alarm clock which was very weird. Almost every morning, she was waking up at six am from her daughter's tears; she was getting so hungry in the mornings. She stood up and walked over Emily's bed. She freaked out. Emily wasn't there. She ran outside where her phone was to call Callen. When she entered the living room, she saw a big- and probably heavy- bag at the corner of the room. The same bag that Deeks had taken with him the day he left. He was home. He was finally home. "Deeks?" She turned around to make her way to the kitchen when she saw him standing a few feet away from her holding Emily. "You rang?" The fear from her face disappeared. And it was replaced with a big smile. She walked to her husband and stared at him and their young daughter. God knew how much she had missed him. "When did you come?"

"Last night. She woke up because she was sweating and I didn't want you to wake up too."

"You should have woken me up." She looked into his blue eyes. God, those eyes. She was seeing them every night in her dreams. "Is it over? Are you here to stay?"

"I'll never leave you again. Neither of you. You two are the best thing that happened to me."

"I love you." And she finally kissed him. And that was when little Emily started crying. Her parents could help but laugh. "I think she is jealous." And they both kissed her cheeks.

Now, their life was completed.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
